otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rillitan
Check out Rillitan's relationship web! Check out Rillitan's PDA Records! Who He Is: Rillitan is a Bounty Hunter trying and quite often failing to make his part of the galaxy. Prone to violence, boasting and flawed logic he makes his way around on board the IND Old Daisy (but you don't know that) threatening Ungstiri police and generally trying to annoy anyone who gives him the slightest hint of disrespect. If you meet Rillitan, be careful, he might seem foolish but he's still dangerous! Like a road made of cheese. Quintessential Description: Just under seven feet tall, thin and athletic with an animalistic confidence in his movement; Rillitan has the body of a gymnast. More accurately, Rillitan has the body of a martial artist. Although he is bordering on stringy, his muscles are well toned and give no real clue to his true strength. Along his skin are shattered streaks of scars, especially down his one fleshed arm, which seem to have taken their fair share of lashings. His other arm, his right arm, is silvered metallic, as is his left leg; Cybernetics, and not cheap looking ones. His jaw is sharp and he is clean shaven, the Timonae has a thick scar running across the side of his neck and another similar looking scar running diagonally through his right eyebrow and jumping the gap of his eye to conclude at the top of his cheek. Cobalt grey clouds wisp around much darker browns in his irises. A bright while gleam runs down his right eye also, most likely stemming from the same cut. Rillitan's naturally olive complexion contrasts slightly with his silver, almost white hair that has been cut short. Usual Equipment: Rillitan's usual clothing and weaponry, subject to change: Rillitan wears a charcoal black Flak jacket over his chest, the signs of battle clearly marked in burns, rips and frays. Under this jacket he has a plain black polo-neck shirt, notably much newer and cleaner than his armor. His trousers are similarly black and hang loosely over his long legs. At his hip is what's best described as a utility belt, designed to hold a number of knives and pouches with an assortment of equipment hidden away, the knives of which seem to be missing bar a single one. At his right hip is a pistol, paired with a commlink that hangs next to it. On the Timonae's back is a Pulse Assault Rifle and a Tangler Gun, harnessed separately. Early Biography: Rillitan spent his early years on Antimone, orphanned as a child he was adopted by a couple who couldn't conceive a baby of their own. From this adoption, he gained his official birthday on the date 13th November and adopted the Ryoleli name as well. He lived with them for the greater part of his early years, learning at home meant he barely saw anyone other than his parents, who he had a fairly open relationship with. When he was about 9, his stepfather died in a cargo shipping accident. This dramatic event caused his stepmother to give up her life, she fell ill quickly after before passing away within a short three months of her husbands death. left|thumb|Rillitan, drawn by his player. Rillitan was apprenticed as a 'cabin boy'; he was a skillful and a daring youth, rising in popularity on the large cargo ship regardless of his attempts to pilfer the rest of the crews properties. He worked on the UKT Canterbury and her mixed crew until the company that ran the trade routes was bought out and he was made 'redundant'. This left him fending for himself, which got him through life for a while. He learned to adopt to a new life, the life of a Mercenary. He was hired by a human who reffered to himself as simply 'Patch', possibly because he wore an eye patch (though most people swear he was called this even before he lost an eye). Patch took Rillitan on board his ship, the IND Eagle's Catch, which was crewed by a well established group of Bounty Hunters. Again, Rillitan played the part of a cabin boy, and he was given the worst jobs available at any given time. The more time he spent with the crew, the more thuggish he became, and he learned a lot about hunting and capturing people that would become handy later in life when he decided it was the profession he wanted to take up. The Timonae left the Eagle's Catch when he was given a rare opportunity to take one of their bounties for himself and himself alone. He made off with the bounty and laid low for a while, before finding out about another catch, only this one was not an escaping criminal but a priceless piece of jewelry. He was given an unexpected visit by the IND Eagle's Catch, who caught him and took him back to Antimone. He spent 9 months in prison before attempting to escape again, this was when he was told he was free to go. It was when Rillitan was released that Shadowheart has finished it's construction, he travelled there on the presumption that it would be his kind of place, dangerous and dismal. He liked it for a while, but his patience for staying in one place wore thin and he tried to leave. Complications led to him having to stay longer than he wanted to and his situation spiraled, nobody wanted to hire him, some dirty Merc so he couldn't get another job and so he couldn't improve his lifestyle. Sinking low, he took to the nearest 'island of escape' and joined a gang. He worked hard and learnt how to fight, shoot and survive better than anyone else. In the bad area of Shadowheart he spent almost a year traveling through the gang wars as they grew and fell with their territories, he was usually keen to tell when a gang fight would be coming and just as good at getting out of the way when they came. Still, he was never able to scrounge up enough cash to buy himself a trip off the planet, to leave his past behind. Not until he wormed his way into the Sewer Rats, where he was intent on making enough money to escape. This was when, due to his height, Rillitan was tagged as 'Tower' and Rillitan met his soon to be best friend; Notch - they trained together. After only a year, they had created a completely new martial art for the gang based on what Rillitan knew about Timonese Martial Arts and what Notch knew on brute fighting. They called it Tion Ree, they named it after their 'fathers' who were old martial artists. It was finally now that Rillitan combined efforts with Notch to save up for the travel costs. They were going to get off. Only a few hours before the planned flight which would take them both off of TK, they were practicing their martial arts. Notch was boasting eagerly, he had always been the stronger opponent during their spars and Notch had a way of making it well known. Rillitan lost his temper and kicked Notch in the face, knocking a tooth out. His friend got angry with him and Rillitan, still only semi-serious, started to get away by climbing up the Aerie ruins. Notch caught up with him, intent on beating a tooth out of Rillitan as payback, “An eye for an eye.” He kept repeating, bordering on acting insane. Rillitan sensed something was wrong with his friend, but when Notch attacked he countered it, but ended up sending both of them off the side. Notch managed to grab both Rillitan and the ledge, becoming a lifeline of sorts, he threw Rillitan to safety, but before the Timonae could come to his rescue Notch let go, falling to his apparent death. Rillitan was upset, but he could not go down and check as he noticed a rival gang prowling the grounds, he escaped from the ruins and made his way to the landing area quickly, escaping the planet. Notch survived, but lost his hand and his foot where he landed on them, crushing them. The rival gang found him battered on the ground and, out of sympathy of sorts, took him home and helped him regain his health. Notch blamed Rillitan and felt that their roles should have been reversed. History In New Journeys: right|thumb|Rillitan trained in his own martial art: Tion Ree. Rillitan escaped the dangerous planet and its gang wars when he was about 30, but it had broken his spirit. It was the support of his friend who helped him create a new dream, 'The Tion Ree Gym' which was renamed 'The Ryoleli Gym'. Rillitan made his move to begin the foundations to The Ryoleli Gym, he started a self defense class teaching the use of his own named Tion Ree. There was a dwindling interest in the classes and Rillitan was sunk again, this time however he wasn't lost entirely. He joined The Phoenix Trading Company as a security officer aboard the TSS Lupercalia. He was not on board the Lupercalia when it was destroyed, unknowing of the incident while he took a weeks break to visit Antimone, once he found out about the incident he went back to Tomin Kora. A few months later, and still unable to sort out the foundations to his gym, Rillitan elected to join the Athena Exploration Service, once again as a security officer. He joined the new crew of the Artemis as one of the original members, though the ship was not ready at first and he joined the Athena jumping in their chase of Volari. This job didn't last a great amount of time however. Rillitan was still under a 'recruit' status, which meant that he was not eligible to receive pay, this frustrated him and combined with his apparent conflicting relationships on board, he left the AES on bad terms. As soon as he had quit, he made it clear of his interest in the bounty on Mika Tachyon, along with two other 'partners'. A man called Neith and another Timonae, Zara Mel Bini. Although he gave the Jackals a minor scare his plans were never put into action, he neither had the drive or the right timing. It was revealed to him later that he had been double crossed by Zara and even later so, that Neith had disappeared. Rillitan only learned of both these facts whilst locked up on Ungstir for 'smuggling in a shotgun'. In truth, he was caught trying to capture a bounty but managed to talk his way out of an assault charge, only to be left with a hefty fine... or else a long rest in a jail cell. Whilst he was locked up Zara had continued to visit him, for reasons he himself did not understand. By the time he had forgiven Zara for her 'treachery', he believed himself to be falling for her. His emotions had to be put on hold, though, as she was 'hunted and killed' by her own mother a few weeks later. left|thumb|Rillitan is not often serious, only for pictures. The fine was then paid off, without any intervention from the criminal himself. It had been paid by a sister he had not seen in a long time; Airenei Ryoleli had seen his name in the news and travelled to Ungstir to bail him out. In an act of salvation, it seems, he was taken to Demaria and given an apartment, before learning of another problem he was to deal with. A bounty had been issued on his head, 40,000 credits for his live capture. It seemed that Airenei was not the only one who saw him in the news and wanted to come for him. The post was presented by his old friend Notch. During a heavy conflict period on Tomin Kora, the Warren had executed a surgical strike and captured the gang leader of the 'Sewer Rats', Rillitan and Notch's old gang. Notch lived through the attack, leaving him with a small wealth amassed by the, now captive leader. He used this to pay for cybernetics, replacing his arm and leg with bulky metal counterparts, then he had placed the bounty on Rillitan's head. It was time for reconciliation. It was at this time that Rillitan got to meet another set of old friends, again appeared the IND Eagle's Catch, as the crew had gotten wind of the bounty and quickly set out to capture him. What ensued was an all out battle between the now combat-able Timonae and the unexpected crew. He came out on top, having prepared for whatever hunters might be coming for him previously. Given a choice between mercy and revenge, Rillitan was left conflicted and ended up letting Patch, his old captain, escape. He has not seen him since. A short time later, Rillitan was captured and handed over to Notch, as recored in this log: Keep Your Enemies Closer "Sometimes, when I force myself to think about it, I realise how bloody insane it all sounds. First, I fall in love with someone who just back-stabbed me. Then find out they've died before learning they faked it so they could escape their family... So I take them into my own, as my sister, an' that's not the half of it. 'fore it gets too bad I meet someone else, an' I love her more than I loved anyone I've met before but her brother ends up hating me. Then, and this is the big bit, the whole lot of 'em, aside Tiana, trade me in for a fuckin' bounty." Rillitan's First Death: Rillitan resurfaced a couple of months after he was traded in for a bounty, only this time he was a different person. Aside from the cosmetic changes, the addition of a cybernetic arm and leg, being betrayed changed Rillitan mentally as well. He made a few short gestures towards those he knew to have handed him in to Notch, threatening money out of certain people. It became evident, however, that Rillitan had no real desire to enact vengeance immediately. He became a ghost for a long time, building up his life again and purchasing a new ship, a dasher class called the IND Old Daisy. It encompassed everything he was attempting, to remain unnoticed. He fixed a cage into the engine room and took up Bounty Hunting privately, living on his ship with Tiana, who he re-contacted shortly after returning. They lived and worked on board the IND Old Daisy for a long while, taking jobs as and when they found them and generally just getting along in the galaxy. They were on a job at the time of the Phyrrian crisis, which had brought them to Ungstir at a bad time, when it was attacked. Rillitan and Tiana both managed to escape the destruction on fleeing vessels, but the IND Old Daisy itself was destroyed along with the rock. They both escaped to La Terre, and joined with Akari in her refugee camps. Rillitan survived and has since been known to dabble in high society. 14th April 3008: Rillitan and Tiana got married in a prison ceremony after handing in two murderers who had escaped during the Phyrrian war. They celebrated with a 3 week honeymoon on La Terre, where they also caught a fraudster who had gone into hiding. OtherSpace Millenium Continuity: After the Phyrrian war, Rillitan died. The Farthest Star: 21st June 3008: Tiana leaves for a brief hiatus on Sivad, Rillitan continues to work. 9th July 3008: Rillitan was hired by Aadzrian to work aboard the IND Laughing Fox and teach Tirax how to fly. He spend a brief time on board, unable to achieve his main objective of teaching Tirax, but managing to help when the crew were hired to check out the desolated New Luna. He ended up leaving the crew of the Laughing Fox shortly after this, when Ace returned to her position as captain. 27th July 3008: Rillitan and Tiana return to Tomin Kora to take up the trail of convicted killer 'Daniel Spreadbury'. "The trick to life is not to get too attached to it." SivInt Files: Dates of Birth: Unknown Used: Unknown Place of Birth: Antimone (presumed) Height: Around 7 Feet Weight: 100-150kgs Hair: Short Silver Eyes: Silver Complexion: Tanned Sex: Male Race: Timonae Nationality: Antimone Scars and Marks: Scar running down his right eye. Remarks: Rillitan is known to speak only Terran Standard and Timonese. He may be in possession of deadly weaponry, approach with caution. Criminal Record: *Criminal Mischief, Antimone, 24th September 2988 *Recklessly Endangering Another Person, Odari, 20th March 2995 *Causing Widespread Injury or Damage, Odari, 12th December 2996 *Theft by Extortion, Deserata, 10th February 2997 *Breaking and Entering, Antimone, 10th June 3000 *Attempted Murder, Antimone, 10th June 3000 : RESCINDED *Breaking and Entering, Antimone, 30th June 3000 *Aggrivated Arson, Antimone, 30th June 3000 : RESCINDED *Attempted Murder, Antimone, 30th June 3000 : RESCINDED *Shipjacking, Antimone, 30th June 3000 *Corrupting or Influencing a Jury, Antimone, 30th June 3000 *Attempted Escape, Antimone, 15th July 3000 *Type GRAY Weapons Smuggling, Sivad, 14th March 3005 *Disarming a Law Enforcement Officer, Sivad, 14th March 3005 *Type GRAY Weapons Smuggling, Ungstir, 2nd January 3006 *Kidnapping, Sivad, 15th March 3008 Summarized Timeline: January 18th 2976: '''August 5th 2976: '''March 3rd 2985: '''May 26th 2985: '''May 29th 2985: '''January 18th 2986: '''May 12th 2986: '''August 5th 2991: '''December 23rd 2994: '''August 5th 2996: '''June 24th 3000: '''June 30th 3000: '''July 10th 3000: '''July 12th 3000: '''August 1st 3000: '''May 26th 3001: '''September 11th 3001: '''August 10th 3004: '''September 27th 3004: '''January 10th 3005: '''March 4th 3005: '''September 15th 3005: '''September 30th 3005: '''December 2nd 3005: '''January 2nd 3006: '''February 3rd 3006: '''February 13th 3006: '''April 1st 3006: '''April 16th 3006: '''April 26th 3006: '''April 28th 3006: '''July 3006: '''August 3006: '''December 3006: '''September 3007: '''April 14th 3008: '''July 5th 3008: '''July 17th 3008: '''July 24th 3008: Rillitan is born. Rillitan is orphaned and adopted. Rillitan’s stepfather dies in a dock accident. Rillitan’s stepmother takes her own life. Rillitan is placed in care home. Rillitan runs away from care home. Rillitan turns to petty crime. Rillitan turns 15. Celebrates in style… illegally… Rillitan joins freighter crew. Rillitan turns 20. Rillitan returns to Antimone to steal from diplomat. Rillitan is caught and sent to jail. Rillitan gets off murder and arson charges. Rillitan sentanced 9 months. Rillitan tries to escape. Rillitan is released. Rillitan travels to Shadowheart. Rillitan leaves Shadowheart. Rillitan attempts to start the Ryoleli Gym. Rillitan joins the crew of the Lupercalia. The Lupercalia is destroyed, Rillitan on leave. Rillitan joins the crew of the Artemis. Rillitan leaves crew of the Artemis. Rillitan threatens to hunt Mika Tachyon. Rillitan arrested for bringing a shotgun to Ungstir. Rillitan is released on bail by Airenai. LOG: Ren Arnassis beats Rillitan up. A new bounty is posted on Rillitan by Notch. Rillitan confronts Malion Vincess on Demaria. LOG: The Jackals hand Rillitan in for the bounty. Rillitan loses arm and leg, gets cybernetics. Rillitan gets IND Old Daisy. Rillitan captures Vadim. Rillitan does nothing interesting for a year or so. Rillitan retreats to La Terre during the war. Tiana and Rillitan get married. LOG: Becomes a crew member of the IND Laughing Fox. LOG: Helps check out the remains of New Luna. LOG: Leaves the IND Laughing Fox. Logs: '''The AES Trio: Smokeout - Part I Smokeout - Part III Return of the King The Jackal Saga: Garbage Man Girls Do It Better Part 1 Girls Do It Better Part 2 A Simple Visit Buckle In Masque on the Masque Keep Your Enemies Closer IND Daisy Trio: A Museum Gala Not Quite Caught Ghost Files: A Sign IND Laughing Fox Trio: Timonese Tales Desolation Return of the Kapitan The David Spreadbury Trio: Playing by the Poolside Badges: These badges are worth 43 JTS Faction Points. Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Classic Timonae Category:Lightholding Expeditionary Force Category:Pages with Badges Category:Franceza_Web Category:Rillitan Web